I Can't Wait
by Hope Black
Summary: Okay, this is my first Lizzie ff, so be kind! Its after Rome, Lizzie and Gordo are kinda dating/being friendly friends, Kates nice and maybe Isabela will come back . . who knows?
1. The Plane Ride Home

A/N: Hi, I just saw The Lizzie movie Sunday, I LOVED IT! So, I decided to write a ff. Yes, I know it (my ff) sucks, BUT HEY! its my first Lizzie ff. And yes, its Gordo/Lizzie. Oh, and animated Lizzie will be in this ff, so will Miranda, maybe Isabela and who knows who else.  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie was staring out the window of the plane, looking at the white fluffy clouds as she began to think about the events of the past two weeks. In two weeks, she, Lizzie McGuire, had become one of the most famous singers in Rome. In two weeks, her life had changed forever, even if she was just the same old clumsy Lizzie McGuire at Hillridge, she was a famous pop star in Rome. But she wasn't in Rome anymore, well actually she wasn't sure were she was, all she could see were clouds when she looked out the window. She couldn't help but wonder about what Kate had told her, maybe she should have stayed in Rome, she could have lived the life of the rich and the famous, that's what's she always wanted, right?  
  
Lizzie felt something on her shoulder, she turned to see what it was. There he was, David Gordon, sound asleep on her shoulder. 'That's why I'm on this plane' Lizzie told herself 'All because of him, the only guy I'd go back to Hillridge for'. Lizzie looked out the window again but then felt Gordo move, so she turned to face him, but this time there was a very awake Gordo inches away from her face.  
  
"Um, hey Gordo" said Lizzie nervously as she tried to move her face away from Gordo, but failed miserably.  
  
"H-hi" said Gordo, he wasn't moving either. Lizzie tried to smile, but only managed a very week and small one. Lizzie noticed Gordo's face was inching closer to hers, then suddenly noticed she was also closing in the space between them.  
  
*Animated Lizzie pacing up and down the seat in the airplane* "Okay, whats happening here!"  
  
Just when she and Gordo were less than a inch apart they heard a voice from behind them and quickly separated from each other. Lizzie quickly recognized the voice as her fathers.  
  
*Animated Lizzie in a talk show background* "Okay, topic for today: 'WHY DO DADS ALWAYS INTERRUPT AT THE WORST TIME EVER!?!'"  
  
"Hi, Just wanted to tell you two that we'll back home in twenty minutes, or, at least on the ground" he said with a smile that disappeared the moment he looked at Gordo, who blushed.  
  
*Animated Lizzie hugging a small black fuzzy dog with big blue eyes* "Awww, he's so cute when he blushes, how come I never noticed that before?"  
  
"So, how has the famous Lizzie McGuire enjoyed her first two weeks of summer?" Gordo asked, now acting more like the Gordo she was used to, not the clumsy, blushing, tongue-tied Gordo she spent her trip to Rome with, but she had to admit, the blushing one was really cute.  
  
"Well" said Lizzie trying to describe what she thought of Rome "Its been . . . interesting"  
  
"I think that sums it up pretty good" said Gordo with a smile.  
  
*Animated Lizzie, still holding the cute black dog* "Oh My God, he has the most perfect smile I've ever seen, ten times better than Paolo. Heck, Paolo's not even in the top twenty million"  
  
"Do you think life at Hillridge will change at all" Gordo asked, something told Lizzie that he hoped it would.  
  
"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care" said Lizzie, she took a quick look out the window and saw the ground was getting closer and closer.  
  
"And that's the Lizzie McGuire I love, the one who doesn't give a damn about what other people think" said Gordo, he looked deeply into Lizzie eyes, again they were getting closer to each other. When their lips were only seconds away from touching, the worst possible thing happened.  
  
"Smile, your on Matt TV" came the very annoying voice of Matt McGuire, who's sole purpose on this planet earth, Lizzie thought, was to make Lizzie's life a living hell. Lizzie and Gordo, again separated from each other as fast as possible. Lizzie felt a little dizzy from the second near kiss. But from the laughter of her brother, she went into 'KILL MATT' mode.  
  
*The cute fluffy black dog disappears with a pop and smoke, and a green frog appearss and gives animated Lizzie a kiss on the cheek* "Frog boy is SO DEAD!" *The frog wiggles his eyebrows and hops away, animated Lizzie goes running after him*  
  
"Matt" Lizzie said in a menacing voice as she got up from her seat "I'm going to kill you"  
  
"AWWW, MOM, HELP!" yelled Matt as he went running to his mothers chair, he got stares from most the people on the plain. When Lizzie was about to run towards Matt she suddenly felt a hand of her arm, it was Gordo and his heart stopping smile.  
  
*Black dog reappears* "Yay" **Animated Lizzie starts hugging the black fluffy dog*  
  
"C'mon, he has videos that are ten times worse than that, what harm is that stupid thing going to do?" Gordo asked, and like always he was right and he knew it.  
  
*Animated Lizzie sitting on the arm rest on the seat* "He's so cute when he knows he's right, who am I kidding? HE'S ALWAYS CUTE!" *Animated Lizzie starts hugging the fluffy dog again, she's starts squeezing too tight, the dogs eyes look like their gonna pop*  
  
"I guess your right, can I still kill him later?" asked Lizzie with a smile as she went to her seat next to Gordo.  
  
"Sure, but I think your mom might notice if he's gone" said Gordo going along with the joke.  
  
*Animated Lizzie hugging green frog, green frog desperately trying to escape* "Who wouldn't notice if he was gone?, but just because they'd notice doesn't mean they'd care. Muahahahahaha*cough*cough*hahahahahahaha"  
  
A/N: HI!, so, what do you think? I was going to write more, but I just wanted to see if it was good enough for people to read before I waste my time writing more. SCHOOL FINISHED! so, If my parents don't kill me for getting two C's, I'll write more, well, thats if you guys like it. 


	2. Hide McGuire

A/N: O M G! I can't believe I got so many reviews! thank you guys so much! I think the story is kinda stupid, but I think all my writing is stupid. This is so cool, I'm sorry I take so long to write, I'm just really lazy, so srry. You guys really like my animated Lizzie, thanks!I'm really trying to keep it in character, so sorry if it isn't. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I really love the reviews! Oh and srry for the spelling errors, I'm too lazy at the moment to fix 'em, plus I think this chap is just to plain corny.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie or anything else related to her. But I'd really like to own Adam! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
usagi2005: Thanks, I read your story, its really good. Sorry if I didn't review, I'm hella lazy and sometimes I don't feel like it, but I like the ff.  
  
dutty-gyal: Thanks, and I will write more, if you like this chapter.  
  
kindperson: I'm glad you like it.  
  
lizzie-fan: Hehehe, thank you for the review, and I'll try to to write faster.  
  
tephys: Okay, I'll try to write longer chapters, its just I'm writing three other ff's.  
  
Alias: Thanx.  
  
JP5683: Okay, I cut down on the Animated Lizzies, I just counted how many have, now its only 7, see thats one less Lizzie in this Chater! srry, I did try to put less of her.  
  
Destellar: I won't stop 'till you guys stop to review!  
  
hiddenwriter: Wow, you really think so? cool.  
  
Baby Gangsta: Thanx, thankfully my parents didn't kill me, I'm going to florida next mounth!, yay!  
  
sayinjinj7: I still think it sucks, but thanx.  
  
cheerurhrtout101: Thanx! and thanx for reading da ff.  
  
SVZ: Cool, I am trying to keep 'em in character (key word: trying)  
  
Jade Stellar: lol, I just thought that would be a cool way to put in Gordo, plus, I LOVE HIS EYES!  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie tiredly opened the door of her room, she had just came from the airport and wouldn't argure with a short nap. She had half sleeped throught the fight and half talked with Gordo, but it was a long and tirering flight so she was still extremly sleepy. Lizzie lazily walked to her bed, she through her perse on the ground and fell onto the bed, she imidiantly whent off into dream land.  
  
Lizzie woke up from the sound of ringing phone next to her, she lazily got up from her bed and picked it up. The moment she heard the voice on the other end of the phone she felt like jumping up and down, and she did.  
  
"Hiya Lizzie" said Lizzies best friend, Miranda Sanchez.  
  
"Oh My God, Miranda I haven't heard from you in like, ever!" excalimed Lizzie happily.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you'll never guess from where I'm calling you" said Miranda excitedly.  
  
"Um . . . Mexico" guessed Lizzie, thats where Miranda was suppost to be for the next week.  
  
"No! My house, my parents decided to come home a week early!" Mirada screamed into the phone happily.  
  
"No way!" screamed Lizzie.  
  
"Yes way, y'know you totally have to come over, and tell me what happened in Rome, Miss Isabela" said Mianda, Lizzie knew Miranda had a grin on her face.  
  
"I'm on my way . . . wait, I can't" said Lizzie remembering the little grounding her parents gave her.  
  
"Why not?!, I need info, every little jucy detail" protested Miranda.  
  
"I kinda got grounded for the rest of the summer" said Lizzie sadly into the phone.  
  
"Huh?!?!, how?, what did you do?, kill somebody wile you were in Rome" asked Miranda.  
  
*Animated Lizzie sitting on a dresser* "No, I just played sick for like the whole trip and pretended to be a pop star, but hey, I don't know why my parents had to ground me, they got their pictues in like a billion magaziens"  
  
"No-" Lizzie began to say.  
  
"Lizzie, can you come down here for a second, KNOW!" Lizzie heard her mother yell from downstairs.  
  
"I got to go, call Gordo he'll fill you in bye" said Lizzie as fast as possible, she quickly hung up the phone before she heard an answer from Miranda and whent running down stairs.  
  
"Mom what is it" asked Lizzie as she entered the living room, were her mother, father, brother and his two little friends were there.  
  
When Lizzie caught sight of the TV she imidiantly knew why her mother called her, there was a report on MTV about the show in Rome. Lizzie couldn't belive it, she was on TV, everyone she knew was probably watching that. Lizzie looked at the TV a little better to see what they were saying, sudenly they started showing the time she was walking down the red carpet with Paolo and falling down the red carpet with Paolo.  
  
*Animated Lizzie walking down the red carpet in a sparkly dress* "Okay, no matter if it happened like a gazilion miles away, everyone I'm going to see for the rest of my life still get to see me fall flat on my face" *Animated Lizzie sundenly trips on her dress, everyone starts taking pictues*  
  
"I can't belive my sister is on MTV" exclaimed Matt happily, then after a thought said "I wonder how much I can get for all those embaresing tapes of her"  
  
"Now thats the thinking" said Melina with a smirk on her face.  
  
*Animated Lizzie* "Okay, that girl is just plain scary"  
  
"What are you two talking about" asked Mrs. McGuire suspisiusly.  
  
"Us, talking? no, never" said Matt, Lanny was nodding along like his life depended on it.  
  
"Matt, you beter be careful about what you do to your sister" said Mr. McGuire to Matt.  
  
"Yeah, sure dad" said Matt, not really paying attention to his father. Matt sudenly got up and draged Lany and Melina to his room.  
  
"Matt what are you going to do" asked Mrs. McGuire in her 'I know all so don't even bother to try to fool me' tone.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just gonna do, y'know, stuff" said Matt, half way up the stairs.  
  
*Animated Lizzie* "Why is it that when he has to do 'stuff' I usually have something totally embarrasing accedently happen to me?" *walks on a almost invisible string and a pie lands on her face, a picture is taken* "AND HE ALWAYS HAS A PICTURE???"  
  
"Mom, can I hide in my room for the rest of my life?" said Lizzie a little depressed, remebering what happend betwen her and Frankie.  
  
*Animated Lizzie in a long coat and sunglasses* "And that was when I was the girlfriend, imagine the star"  
  
Lizzies mom was about to answer when the phone started wringing again, Lizzie walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah hi, its Kate" came the voice of Lizzies ex-enemy.  
  
"K-kate? why are you calling" said Lzzie a little confused, was she and Kate friends again?  
  
"Are you watching TV? 'Cause if you are, I advise you put MTV as fast as humanly possiple" Kate said.  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm watching it, okay why do they have so many tapes of me falling?" Lizzie said into the phone, most of those pictures and vidoes weren't even in Rome.  
  
*Animated Lizzie* "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!!!"  
  
"I have no idea, but it said earlyer that Isabela might come over here as a 'Thank you', I think you sould hide McGuire, unless you want you picture in every single newspaper here" Kate told Lizzie.  
  
*Animated Lizzie with a blanket* "I want Mr. Snuggles!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Is it stupid? 'cause I think so, but thats me. MY PARENTS DIDN'T KILL ME! yay! But I'm not sure if they even got my grades, 'cause their sending me to Florida. But I don't really give a damn, I'm going to florida! yay!! I still can't believe 14 reviews for one chapter, this is so cool! Yes, I do know I'm a geek.I wrote more, but only because you guys reviewed, so keep on if ya want more ff. 


End file.
